Devastated City
Devastated City is a Zombie Mode map sets within a large demolished landscape caused by a massive explosion. It seems to be inspired by various manga and most likely Serious Sam for certain aspects. Story After the battle with Blitz in Thunder Tower, GRX team win the last. However, due to the battle's intenseness, it broke the seal of the monsters under the tower, bunch of the enemies came out from Thunder Tower, and GRX's lives were hangs on the line. At this emergency moment, the Mysterious Boy and Mysterious Girl appeared, more unexpectingly, they use their super-power to create a portal and save GRX members. Although they escaped from the tower, the city they teleport to is already a ruins, and enemies are coming out all over the places. GRX memebers were put in a quandary. At this moment, the Mysterious Girl decided to give her super-power to GRXs to fight against the enemies. The so-called super-power is a kind of variant of biochemical virus, it can stronger mortal's body and make their brain resistance to the virus. And now, GRX is going to fight against the incoming enemies with their strengthen bodies and elite tactics. ~''CrossFire China's in-game description.'' Availability *'Devastated City ' (JP, VN, WE & PH). *'Demolition City' (China). *'Ruined City' (Russia). *'Devastation' (Brazil). * Forbidden City '(Indonesia). * '''Radioactive City '(Español). Description It takes place inside a city ruin caused by a massive explosion (which could be a nuclear explosion) with destroyed buildings and roads formed a closed quarter at the Main Square. Soldiers must fight off zombies that spawn from the grounds and some dropping in via spacecrafts, plus some creatures that can fly around. There is only one ammo supply station at the center of the square, which soldiers can approach it from any direction. This map use the same Safe Reward with EMD Lab, but with new prizes introduced, such as Nemesis, Gloves Purple Skull, FP+ item... The Safes are separeted from EMD Lab's with their own background, and it still offers the ability to open any crates of the same colors or lower. Features *'''Kick: Soldiers are now able to kick almost every zombies except the bosses, replacing the default skill. It has limited uses, however soldiers are able to fill it back up quickly just by shooting at the zombies. *'Slide:' Soldiers can slide around the map by using the walk key, considering walking is rather useless in Zombie Mode. It also had limited uses, but it slowly refill itself if the soldier isn't currently sliding. *'Sideways Ramp:' Two ramps that will help soldiers escape certain situation simply by sliding near by the ramp. *'Supply Drops:' Now includes Destroyer's laser canon, lightweight Gatling Guns & Wide Radius Grenades. *'Forcefields:' The map is surrounded by a large forcefield which will bounce off anyone jumping on it. Events *'Wave 8:' First bonus round where Dreads will chase EMD Lab's Mysterious Boy, who Soldiers must protect. The kick ability will become unlimited until the wave finishes. *'Wave 12:' Second bonus where swarms travel across the map; they can't be killed but still reward points when shot at. The slide ability will become unlimited until the wave finishes. * Wave 13: 'A cutscene occurs and Ships will start appearing dropping groups or squads of four basic Assault Troopers for each ship spawned. * '''Wave 14: '''Ripper Wheels will spawn from the tunnel at the back, they will follow a slow pattern starting from the mid to far portion of the map and slowly coming closer, once this pattern is finished they will begin targetting and charging players. Ulike the Boomers from previous maps, these will actually damage players coming contact with them. * '''Wave 15: '''Another cutscene plays showing Atlas emerging from his statue and Pollutants will spawn from 4-5 different points outside the map *'Wave 16: Third bonus, where soldiers must lure armadillos into the targets to gain of extra points. The kick ability will become unlimited until the wave finishes. *'Wave 17:' Elite Assault Troopers are introduced, they are the toughest non-boss enemies up to date which takes more than one full MG magazine to kill. Use Kick and Slide wisely to deal with them. *'Wave 20:' The map's mini-boss is none other than the Destroyer's first form from Dinner Theater. (Last Wave if on Easy option) *'Wave 22:' A large amount of Pollutants and Moles will confront players. There are only three Special Weapon drops instead of five like previous waves, and occasionally Sticky Bomb will appear instead of AP Gatling Gun or Laser Blaster. *'Wave 24:' Fourth bonus; soldiers must eliminate the Mysterious Girl once again, plus the zombies. The kick ability will become unlimited until the wave finishes. *'Wave 30:' Soldiers will now face up against the humongous lizard Atlas (on Normal / Hard Difficulty). *'Wave 31:' Boss battle against Atlas's second form, then the crazed Blaze (only in Hard Difficulty). Hard Difficulty : Main article: Blaze '' After defeating Atlas, the Special Wave'' will begin as Atlas comes back for a quick retalliation with much quicker attacks. All players stand a chance to receive Laser Canon to use in 60 seconds, and Atlas has much less HP, so he won't stand as much this time. Once it is defeated, Blaze will slowly descent from the flame clouds way up in the sky. Blaze is said to be a flaming angel. His speed match up or even surpass Nightmare's. Additional supply drop will provides soldiers with freezing rockets launchers and laser cannons, as well as trap net crossbows in order to slow him down. Defeating the boss within the Hard Difficulty's usual time attack of three minutes (both Atlas & Blaze) will grant players an additional boss defeat for their boss crate requirement. The boss crate contains a full Blaze character and weapons sets, such as CR-21, Dual Desert Eagle, Iron Mace Grenade and Boxing Gloves Blaze! Trivia *The kick and slide ability were first introduced in this map, and has been carried over to the recent ZM map Boss Arena. *This map is also the first one to allow five players to play together as previous maps only allowed four players. Therefore, the bonus also increase to x25 with five players, giving soldiers even more points. * An issue in the Russian version made it so that even with five players active in a room, it would still give x20 bonus points instead of x25, although it is said it will possibly be fixed in a future update. * Additionally, still in the Russian version, during the 16th wave, armadillos lured into the targets will give twice the usual amount of points of what was originally intended (400 per armadillo instead of 200 points). This glitch seems to appear in CF Vietnam as well. ** Based on this glitch, elite players in CF Vietnam reserve channel CC1-6 for Crystal Safe farming (On event days and/or with F3 boost). All rooms are Easy setting; players must have 0 lives left (Burned off the 8 default lives), play until Round 16 then get the maximum combo points possible. Afterward all 5 players should have 540k points, and then they can commit suicide to receive 700k (Boosted up via F3 or event bonus). * Shortly after the release of Devastated City in CF NA, a glitch allowed players to use GM commands, and the Destroyer's Laser Cannon was seen usable in all modes (SND, TD, Sniper/Knife match, etc..). * Because of glitched AI and/or map error, kicking zombies out of the forcefield sometimes results in them getting stuck behind a wall and/or unable to come back in, making the round unfinishable. Take caution when kicking zombies and try not to drive them down to the forcefield. * Players cannot kick Destroyer Jr. and Mystery Girl. * The legs which are used in showing the kicking skill of the characters are SWAT GR's (for male characters) and SPOP BL's (for female characters) legs despite of whatever character the player is using. *Even though you cannot kick Mystery Girl, it will deplete its health. * The kid that the players need to protect in Wave 8 is actually the boy controlling the Predator's Core in EMD Lab. * The Ripper Wheels from the Wave 14 have semelhances with the Shredder from the movie Battleship * Due to some bug for the first 6 months, the special weapons that were dropped in specific rounds were not dropping after the first round. This leaded to extensive times to beat the rest of the rounds and ever harder to beat Atlas (2x the time). Gallery Devastation.jpg|Devastation. File:Atlas.jpg|Atlas Artwork. Devastated.png|Soldiers Vs. Atlas. Blaze.png|Blaze Artwork. Blaze_(2).png|Soldiers Vs. Blaze. assault_trooper.jpg|Assault Trooper. 8.jpg|Scorching Wheel. 15.jpg|Mole. pollutant.jpg|Pollutant. speedilo_kings_jp.jpg|Speedilos and Speedilo King. 18.jpg|The Swarm. winged_tearer.jpg|Winged Tearer. Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Challenge Mode